


Riverside

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, Erwin only wants to give Levi a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "riverside" by agnes obel and ["free (like you make me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172106/chapters/2387196) by thefangirlingdead. much love and thanks to my beta, nanna.

It had snowed the night before, the first of the deepening season. Erwin crouched down and touched the crisp leaves of a frozen fern. Its white-laced greenness cracked against his fingertips. He straightened with little difficulty, having long grown used to his missing arm.

He didn’t notice the crunch of boots behind him and Erwin looked to his side by chance. Levi’s sweet and sour face stared up at him from a hood of dark, glossy fur. Erwin reached out to touch and fragments of fern stuck to the strands.

"What are you doing out here?"

The river wasn’t close to the village they were staying at for the winter but Erwin began and ended every day along its banks, redemption and baptism in one; his nights with Levi were his sacrament and salvation.

"Thinking."

"You do too much of that."

Levi kicked at the ground before pushing his way beneath Erwin’s cloak, draping an arm over his shoulders.

The river had frozen in spots and they watched patches of ice break off and drift away.

"We should get back."

Erwin was already turning as Levi spoke.

* * *

It had been an important village, at least they assumed so given the documents stored at city hall. They were only beginning to understand about the surrounding area.

“Take your time,” Erwin had ordered. “Be thorough.”

Autumn was only beginning to bleed into winter. They had a good four months to go through everything before the land thawed and there was no rush to return to the walls.

Four months to wake in a stone cottage with Levi pressed against him for warmth.

Erwin didn’t think paradise could exist where frost bloomed.

They parted when they reached the main road, putting enough space between them so suspicions wouldn’t be aroused. Levi had pointed out that everyone knew they were together.

“I would still prefer we keep a professional veneer on our public interactions.”

Levi had admitted defeat but only because Erwin always stripped away all professionalism when they were alone.

Two sets of prints ran the other way and Erwin followed them with his eyes, Levi’s footprints noticeably smaller than his own.

* * *

Meals were communal in the village and before they had been snowed in, dozens of new recruits came to muck out stalls, winterize the remaining buildings, and lend a hand in sorting through the documents. It left Erwin with time to explore, wrap his mind around the idea that they were free to explore now.

At dinner, Erwin was caught up with the goings on in the village. Hanji had finally cleared out the records room and every scrap of paper was being carried to their lodgings on the opposite side of the village. They commanded the largest house - Erwin figured it had belonged to the mayor - and thus that was where the sorting out would happen.

Snow Vale someone had called it and the name stuck. It wasn’t even in a valley, Levi pointed out, but it gave the young recruits the image of some far off, fantastical place and he no longer had the heart to shoot them down.

Erwin had yet to learn all the their names but he was getting there. A personal desire to learn as much about the people under his command had always unlined everything he did. It’s what made each death so heavy to bear.

“I think this might have been a crossroads between the mountains,” Hanji explained between bites of stew. “There are languages I don’t understand and talk of trade. There might have been talk of sanctions with our city before everything happened.”

Erwin hummed. He had entertained the idea of this city - Snow Vale - being the first in a network. It was nestled at the entrance of a deep valley that ran through the mountains like a hideous scar. When it became passable in the spring, Erwin would send out a party to survey.

Levi had expressed interest, but Erwin wasn’t sure if he was ready to let him go so soon.

“How are the maps coming along?” Erwin’s eyes were focused on Levi, who was talking with a few worshiping recruits on the opposite side of the makeshift dining hall.

“Oh! I actually had a few things I need to clarify. Seems Moblit has a keener eye than I give him credit for.”

“I’ll stop by after dinner and we’ll get everything sorted out.”

They settled into silence, the clink of silverware against dish joining the general cacophony of a dining hall.

“You haven’t taken your eyes off him, you know.”

Erwin tore his stare away and coughed into his napkin. “Is it that obvious?”

“Sometimes. Don’t worry.” Hanji pressed two fingertips together and drew them across their lips. “I won’t tell a soul.”

“That includes Moblit.”

Hanji opened their mouth only to snap it shut. “Not even Moblit.”

Erwin rolled his eyes and stood. “You can tell your journal.”

He left Hanji to whoop before meeting Levi’s eye and nodding to the door.

The air was deliciously biting and Erwin held his cloak shut against the breeze picking up down the main road. Levi’s nose was already dusted red and he blinked until his vision adjusted to the gathering darkness.

“I need to see Hanji about the maps but I’ll be back as soon as I’m finished.”

Levi sniffed. “Alright. I’ll put on some tea.”

Erwin looked at the closed doors behind them before leaning down to kiss Levi on the forehead. “The kind in the silvery-grey tin.”

“You mean ‘Smith Grey’?”

“You named it after me?”

“Had to name it something.”

Erwin watched him go, Levi’s small form disappearing in the direction of their cottage. He looked into the sky. The moon was cresting the tallest peak of the mountain and sent splinters of light into his eyes. He shook them free as the doors burst open and Hanji came outside.

“Cold as my grandmum’s teats out here!”

The moment of calm disturbed, Erwin let Hanji lead him through the village. The sooner he got the maps sorted, the sooner he could have a cup of Smith Grey with his love.

* * *

The small table beside the bed had been laid with tea, biscuits, and a small carving that made Erwin smile upon picking it up.

“I remember seeing this from a book in my father’s library. A lion, I think.”

Levi was drying his hair in the doorway. Hot water for baths was a luxury but Erwin allowed Levi as many as he wanted. He had decided long ago that he deserved the best of everything.

“One of the recruits found it in a playroom. They wanted me to give it to you, said it reminded them of the great commander.”

Erwin fingered its mane before setting it down.

“I thought we didn’t have any more of these.” Erwin bit a biscuit in half. They reminded him of Levi. So many things did.

“I have my hiding places.”

Levi poured their tea, fingertips poised on the lid to keep it in place. The steam reddened his fingers and he hissed. Setting the pot down, he lifted them to his lips only for Erwin to intercept.

“That really isn’t necessary.” Levi made no move to pull his fingertips from Erwin’s mouth.

With his free hand, he took up a saucer and handed it to Erwin. It forced them to break contact but he was quickly at his side with his own cup of steaming Smith Grey.

* * *

Erwin was more than capable of undressing but Levi often took it upon himself to unbutton his shirt and pull his pants off after Erwin had fallen back onto the bed. He returned the favor as well as he could, fingers innocently brushing his skin although Levi took it as something more. Every touch was meant to incite; every undressing had Levi crawling into Erwin’s lap for kisses.

“Did you get the maps sorted?”

Soft kisses along his jaw.

“Yes. I didn’t want to be gone so long but it’s incredible how much Hanji has been able to piece together just from what’s been found here.”

Erwin’s hands burrowed between the open panels of Levi’s shirt and made their way back, following sculptured flesh until he was teasing the wings of his shoulder blades.

“One can only imagine how much more there is to explore.”

Erwin rolled them over, pinning Levi against the sheets. In the spring, Levi would undoubtedly wash them by hand, fingers cracked from bleach, and hang them on a line outside, picking up the smells of the valley and stream as they dried.

Levi brought a hand up to fix one of Erwin’s brows, smudging the hairs back into place with a mug-warmed thumb.

“What were you thinking about by the river earlier?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit,” Levi breathed against Erwin’s lips.

It was true. Erwin had been thinking about making a home here with Levi. It had everything they would need and it would serve as a good base for further exploration. They hadn’t lived together within walls and now it was more out of a limited number of suitable living quarters than anything else. Erwin did note that Levi never slept in his own room despite having one.

“Tell me.”

“It really is nothing.”

Levi’s lips pressed blade-thin, but he dropped the matter for the time being. He was becoming too preoccupied by the hard heat against his thigh to think of anything else.

“Aren’t you tired?” He ground up, watching every tick of movement on Erwin’s face.

“Not when I’m with you, no.”

More soft kisses across his chin and up to his mouth.

“Here.” Levi pushed him away. “Lie down properly.”

Erwin did, sinking into the old mattress as Levi gathered what they would need. He rarely had to ask Levi what he wanted; his body spoke for itself.

Pulling off the last of what he was wearing, Erwin got flashes of Levi’s body in the darkness. Levi’s skin reminded him of the pale caramel he used to make with his grandmother, all sugar and cream. It tasted just as sweet on Erwin’s tongue.

Levi straddled him, all hard thighs and flat belly, and Erwin leaned up to kiss him. A hand pushed through his hair and held him in place as Levi’s tongue slid into his mouth. Lip cradled lip and Erwin rocked up as well as he could given that he didn’t have a second arm to steady himself with.

“Alright?”

Erwin nodded, panting against Levi’s cheek.

“Good. I’m ready.”

He nodded again and dipped his fingers into the jar Levi held out to him. They had been using the lubricant for years. It was the perfect consistency and was lightly-scented. Erwin liked how it melted against Levi’s skin at the first touch.

Erwin rubbed two fingers against him until Levi’s body relaxed and then pressed inside, hooking and spreading. Levi shuddered, body taut with pleasure. Erwin’s arm grew tired quickly but he pressed forward, addicted to the puffs of breath against his shoulder.

“Stop.”

Erwin did and he let Levi push him back against the pillows. It wouldn’t have been the first time Levi came just from fingering him. He seemed to want more tonight.

It was Levi’s turn to slick his fingers, running his wet hand along Erwin’s cock. He caressed all the right spots, watching Erwin move against the sheets. When Levi deemed it good enough, he eased down, hand slipping away at the last moment.

They groaned together, Levi’s hands finding purchase on Erwin’s chest. He took deep breaths through his nose before easing up and pressing back down. His body protested: trembling thighs and flaring nostrils.

Most nights, he collapsed into bed beside Erwin. Work in the village was exhausting and years of fighting had finally caught up with him. Joining together like this was rare but much needed; Levi pushed past his fatigue to make sex good for both of them.

Erwin’s hand found its way up to the hollow of Levi’s throat and he shifted as Levi’s own hands started at his shoulder, tracing muscle until he was touching himself. His hands pushed through his hair, holding it away from his face as his back arched.

The last smudges of light in the room alighted on his smile. Erwin was certain he was the only person alive to see such an expression.

It was a rarity that stole Erwin’s breath and thought. Levi’s hard-won smiles proved that he had been worth all the pain of falling in love with him, of leading him along the path to become Humanity’s Strongest.

Erwin’s worship, however, was tempered by mutual trust and respect. Under Erwin’s gaze and touch Levi didn’t feel like a possession; he was a necessary extension. Erwin had used him as a weapon, yes, but he had been kept in excellent repair.

Levi’s eyes met his before his hair fell back into place. He ground down hard, rocking on Erwin’s cock until he got the reaction he wanted. Erwin was a stoic man by nature and it pleased Levi to watch such simple things unravel him, things that came naturally to Levi where Erwin was concerned.

Erwin’s hand fell, fingers skidding across Levi’s chest until they landed on his cock. His resulting touch was firm. His fingers twisted on Levi’s length, an expert manipulation that had Levi tightening around him. His smile widened only to shatter as he came.

“Good,” Erwin muttered, Levi’s come hot on his stomach. He sucked in a hissing breath as if he’d been burned.

Levi pressed down twice and clenched his teeth. Erwin lifted his hips as high as he could, buttocks clenched, thighs trembling. He fell back. Levi moaned as Erwin slid free, a thread of come weaving down his thigh and into Erwin’s pubic hair. He was too tired to think about the mess much less clean it up and he curled onto Erwin’s chest, all satiety.

“This was a lot easier when you had two arms.” Levi’s chin rested on Erwin’s chest, hot breath bringing a nipple to a taut point.

Erwin wiped a hand across his face. “I wouldn’t blame you if you left. If I lost my other arm, I mean.”

Levi’s fingers followed a groove of muscle up Erwin’s arm. One was more than enough for him. “I’d just rub against you like a cat if you did.”

A short laugh. “Good to know.”

A wicked smile touched Levi’s lips before he ran his tongue around Erwin’s nipple, never taking his eyes away from Erwin’s face even as it tipped up. A hand found its way beneath the fall of his hair and rubbed until Levi moaned, hips lifting off the bed. He knew without looking that Erwin followed the wave of his ass, back and forth, with his tired eyes.

“Sleep,” Levi said and Erwin gave in to the innocent spell.

Levi pulled away only to return with a clean cloth, wiping the sweat and semen from his and Erwin’s bodies.

When they woke the next morning, Levi was curled against Erwin’s larger body. Arms had come around him, a delicate cage whose door was always open if Levi needed to stretch his wings.

* * *

Months passed and the river swelled with runoff. The last preparations were made for the first exploration party and even after months of planning, Erwin wasn’t entirely ready to let Levi go.

“You have everything you need?”

Levi would be leading the party. It was only a dozen or so strong but it was the best Erwin had to offer and he knew they would be more than prepared to face anything out there. He looked forward to update via bird and hoped for little asides penned by Levi’s hand.

“You know I do. I’m going to be fine.”

Erwin followed Levi to his horse, running a hand along the horse’s sleek rump before tucking in the flap of a saddlebag. Levi didn’t see him slip in a large sachet of tea. It was a kind he was certain Levi had never had before. There would definitely be personal notes in the dispatches.

“Levi.”

“Will you just let me do this?” Irritation bled into his voice but it bled away as soon as he saw Erwin’s expression.

“You forgot something.”

Erwin leaned down to kiss him, smiling into the gesture as Levi rose onto his toes.

“Get a room!” someone called good-heartedly.

“They already have a house, idiot.”

“When’s the baby due?”

Erwin pulled away and straightened. “That’s enough,” he called out.

“Thought you wanted to keep this professional, big man.” Levi’s face was flushed.

Erwin kissed him again.

“There’s something we need to discuss when you return.”

“Oh?” Levi held onto the collar of Erwin’s shirt.

Erwin almost said it - “Stay here with me for good” - but he let Levi go instead.

“When you get back.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

A third kiss and this time, everyone else was silent.

Erwin broke with tradition and went to the river earlier than usual. He collected smooth stones in his pocket and fingered them absently as he made his way back to the village. There was always something for a commander to do, even if it was listening to Hanji’s theories about the village’s importance and what could be learned from the hundreds of documents found at city hall.

Yes. Levi would say yes. When he returned.

 


End file.
